This invention pertains to switching devices or relays, particularly to very small switching devices, or relays.
Switching devices (relays) are widely used in many industries for various applications. Traditional mechanical relays are used for control purposes in various machines and processes. However, these devices are large, slow, and noisy. Another type of control device available in different forms is the solid-state switch. As compared to conventional mechanical relays, solid-state switches generally have longer life times, faster responses, and smaller sizes, making them ideal for use in micron and millimeter scale integrated circuits (xe2x80x9cMMICxe2x80x9d). State-of-the-art technology uses compound solidstate switches, such as GaAs, MOSFETs, and PIN diodes. However, solid-state switches have relatively low off-resistance and relatively high on-resistance, resulting in high power consumption and poor electrical isolation (typically no better than about xe2x88x9230 dB). The trade-off for reducing on-resistance in these devices has been an increase in output capacitance, which causes problems in high frequency applications.
The principal technology for fabricating micro-mechanical elements has been silicon-based. Silicon microstructures, (e.g., cantilevers, membranes, and bridge structures) are produced in various microdevices and microsystems using photolithography and anisotropic etching. Micro-electromechanical relays used in micro-electromechanical systems (xe2x80x9cMEMSxe2x80x9d) have opened new opportunities in various industries, such as telecommunications (micro-optical components), and biomedical and chemical applications.
As compared to solid-state switches, electromechanical micro-relays have the same advantages as traditional mechanical relays, such as lower on-resistance, higher off-resistance, higher dielectric strength, lower power consumption, and lower costs. However, MEMS technology has reduced the size and switching time of micro-mechanical relays as compared to traditional relays.
Several prototypes of micro-relays have been reported, most of which are electrostatically actuated. One reported prototype is an electrostatic polysilicon micro-relay integrated with MOSFETs. See M. A. Gretillat et al, xe2x80x9cElectrostatic polysilicon Microrelays Integrated With MOSFETs,xe2x80x9d The Proceedings of Micro Electromechanical Systems Workshop, pp. 97-101 (1994).
J. Drake et al., xe2x80x9cAn Electrostatically Actuated Micro-Relay,xe2x80x9d The 8th International Conference on Solid-State Sensors and Actuators, and Eurosensors IX, pp. 380-383 (1995) discloses an electrostatically actuated micro-relay for use in automatic test equipment. The construction of this relay involved the separate fabrication of some components on a silicon chip and other components on a glass chip, the careful alignment of the two chips, and the bonding of the two chips by an undisclosed xe2x80x9cproprietary metal sealing technique.xe2x80x9d The relay was reported to be capable of operating at an actuation voltage less than 100 V, an on-resistance less than 3 ohms, and a closure time less than 20 ms. A polysilicon paddle from the silicon side of the device responded to an electric potential applied between the glass side and the silicon side to deflect a conducting shunt until it closed a circuit between relay electrodes on the glass side.
K. Petersen, xe2x80x9cSilicon as a Mechanical Materialxe2x80x9d in Trimmer, W. S., Micromechanics and MEMS (New York, The Institute of Electrical and Electronic 25 Engineering, Inc., 1990), pp. 58 and 88-90 discloses a micromechanical switch device for use in areas, such as telephone and analog signal switching arrays, charge-storage circuits, and temperature and magnetic field sensors. The device operates by providing a voltage between a deflection electrode, which acts as a cantilever beam, and a ground plane. As the cantilever beam is deflected a connection is created between the contact electrode and the fixed electrode. It has been reported that this switch can be produced by batch-fabrication in large arrays, that it exhibits high off-state to on-state impedance ratios, and that it requires a low switch power and low sustaining power. However, the device requires a relatively high switching voltage (near 50 V), and exhibits a relatively low current-carrying capability (perhaps less than 1 A).
Another reported micro-relay is a surface, micro-machined miniature switch for telecommunications applications. xe2x80x9cSurface switchesxe2x80x9d are switches microfabricated using a silicon fabrication method. The device was made on a semi-insulating GaAs substrate using a suspended, silicon dioxide micro-beam as a cantilever arm, a platinum-to-gold electrical contact, and an electrostatic actuation switching mechanism. The relay functions from DC to RF frequencies, with an electrical isolation of xe2x88x9250 dB, an insertion loss of 0.1 dB at 4 GHz, and a switch closure time of approximately 30 ms. See J. J. Yao et al., xe2x80x9cA Surface Micromachined Miniature Switch for Telecommunications Applications With Signal Frequencies From DC up to 4 GHZ,xe2x80x9d The 8th International Conference on Solid-State Sensors and Actuators, and Eurosensors IX, pp. 384-387 (1995). The xe2x80x9cmicrobridgexe2x80x9d cantilever pivots in response to an electrostatically induced torque to close a circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,946 describes a micro-mechanical switch having an isolated contact located on a beam. The isolated contact is separated from the main body of the beam by an insulated connector, which allows a circuit to be switched without altering or affecting any fields or currents used to actuate the switch. An electrostatically-induced torque causes the movable electrode to pivot and close a circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,001 describes an electrostatic relay that comprises an actuator frame having a pivotally movable electrode and at least one fixed base. The base has a fixed electrode and a pair of fixed contacts insulated from the fixed electrode. An electrostatically-induced torque causes the movable electrode to pivot and close a circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,368 describes an electrostatic relay that comprises a fixed electrode having a fixed insulated contact and a movable electrode plate having an insulated movable contact. The movable electrode plate is pivotally supported to move between two rest positions facilitating opening and closing of the contacts. An electrostatically-induced torque causes the movable electrode to pivot and close a circuit.
A preferred technology for microfabricating high power micro-relays and relay arrays is the LIGA process. (xe2x80x9cLIGAxe2x80x9d is a German acronym for xe2x80x9clithography, electrodeposition, and plastic moldingxe2x80x9d). LIGA provides flexibility in materials selection and the capability to make high aspect ratio microstructures. There are several advantages to using a LIGA process, as compared to other MEMS processes, including the following: (1) LIGA processes allow fabrication of microstructures of any lateral shape with structural heights up to 1000 mm or higher and lateral dimensions of 1 mm or smaller; (2) LIGA processes have submicron accuracy; (3) LIGA processes are capable of supporting nearly any cross-sectional shape; and (4) different materials can be used in LIGA processes, including polymers, metals, alloys, ceramics, and combinations thereof.
A UV-based LIGA process is usually preferred, if feasible, because an X-ray LIGA process requires expensive X-ray masks and beam lines. In the UV-LIGA process, a preferred resist is EPON(copyright) resin SU-8 (marketed, for example, by Micro Chemicals, Inc.). The UV approach helps to reduce the cost of fabrication significantly, while increasing productivity. For example, an x-ray exposure usually takes several hours, while an exposure with UV can be performed within seconds. Additionally, x-ray masks typically cost between $8,000 and $10,000, while the UV-LIGA process uses optical masks, which typically cost about $100-$200.
An unfilled need exists for a micro power, solid-state switching device with characteristics including: low-on resistance, high off-resistance, high reliability, high power capacity, fast response, small-size, and suitability for low cost batch-production.
I have discovered a power switching device that achieves a complete, mechanical xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coff.xe2x80x9d The device is a rapid micro-relay capable of transmitting large or small currents for use in various industrial applications, such as automation and control of machines and processes. The device comprises two separate systems: a control driving signal system and a voltage delivery system, making it capable of handling both high and low voltages. Its electrostatic actuator and switching connectors are electrically separated. The device resists corrosion, while providing complete insulation between the control driving signal system and the voltage delivery system. The micro-relay can optionally be adapted to support multiple voltage delivery systems for separate circuits.
The novel device is based on deflection of a spring or springs in response to an electrostatic field to close a circuit, whereas most prior devices have relied on torsion of a cantilever. Flat springs are preferred for a symmetric dynamical response. The novel relay may be fabricated on a single substrate using, for example, LIGA techniques, and requires minimum bonding and alignment. Typical preferred dimensions for the relay range from a few hundred micrometers to several millimeters.